She turned in to a Swan
by NoMonkeyBusiness
Summary: Ugly Bella is bullied by the cullens. After a year she can't take it anymore and moves to phoenix. Bella changes. But Charlie is sick and Bella comes back to help him .Bella and the cullens meet again but this time bella is a swan ... LEMONS ...
1. Chapter 1

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 1 .

The sound of my heels echoed trough the halls. I was nervous. Would they be here? And if they were, would they continue bullying me? Would they even recognize me? I mean, when I left Forks, I was a pale, fat, chubby kid with glasses, bad skin and frizzy hair .Not that I minded at the time. Not that the few friends I had minded.

One day new family moved to Forks. They attended school and became very popular, very quickly. They were nice to everybody accept me .

They made it clear as often as they could. They were harsh. They weren't only calling me names, they physically abused me to. I remembered the bruises and sometimes even the cuts. Every time my dad saw them, I had to lie. I remembered very clearly the day I found out that the Cullen's didn't like me. At all.

***FLASHBACK***

"Bella! There are new students coming to our class! Isn't that exciting?" Jessica practically yelled at me.

"Sure Jess," I said. She looked at me with a weird expression, probably because of my lack of enthusiasm. She shrugged and went to sit next to Lauren.

Then they came in.

Three children.

One big muscular kid with curly brown hair, big brown eyes, next to him was a tiny girl with short black hair that pointed out in every direction.

Last, there was a boy with skin as pale as mine. He had beautiful bronze dishevelled hair. His lips were perfect and when at last I looked at his eyes… they were beautiful. Green. Very green. Like a forest.

Then he looked at me. I blushed and looked down. He caught me staring at him. How embarrassing! I looked up to see what they were doing and he was glaring at me. Not just looking, glaring. Our teacher introduced the three. The big kid's name was Emmett, the tiny girl was named Alice. And the beautiful bronze haired kid, his name was Edward.

I maybe was just 11-year-old girl but I just knew I had fallen in love. It was a complete new feeling. I felt warmth in my belly and my palms began sweating.

The teacher was talking again so I paid attention.

"Alice and Emmet you two go ahead and sit in the back, and Edward you can sit next to…" The teacher looked around the class, "you can sit next to Isabella Swan".

My heart stopped all together and then picked up at an exhilarated tempo. While looking in my eyes he walked over to my table and sat in the seat next to me.

"Hi! I'm Isabella!" I said when he looked at me. Then he looked at the teacher and when he saw that the teacher didn't pay attention to us he looked back at me.

"Listen, Swan" he spat my surname like it was a nasty word. "I don't like you, at all. I think you are the most disgusting, ugly creature god has ever created."

I was stunned into silence. I hadn't even spoke to him or any member of his family, and he already hated me? I felt traitor tears welling up in my eyes .

"Why?"

He grabbed the back of my head. Tugging hard on my hair, I felt a sting go trough my hair roots.

"Because I do, now leave me alone!"

With that, he turned and took a notebook from his backpack and began drawing on it. I looked around the class to see if anyone noticed but nobody was looking at us.

***End flashback ***

From there it only went worse, his burly brother and his sister joined him and they would call me names and occasionally beat the hell out of me. Nobody talked to me any more. I felt so lonely. At night, I would lay in my bed crying. After a year full of name-calling and beating and everybody, even my own "friends" ignoring me. I went to live with my mom in sunny Phoenix.

Now, I'm back.

As a totally new person.

In Forks.

_My own personal hell._

Yippie!

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

My dad was really sad when I told him I was going to live with mom. My mom on the contrary was happy.

The moment I sat in the plain I was excited.

**No more nasty names!**

**No more fake friends!**

**No more Emmet!**

**No more Alice!**

**No more Edward!**

I sat in the plane, ate crappy food and watched bad movies. But I felt great!

When I ran from the plane straight into my moms arms I felt safe. Things were going to be different here.

My mom decided to home school me. Every day I had to sit four hours behind the computer for schoolwork, but after that I could decide what to do. My mom took me everyday with her to her dance studio. I would watch her teach other people how to dance and in no time I was dancing myself. I had the moves!

As time went by, I became taller and lost my baby fat.

At the age of 14, my eyes were better and I didn't need the glasses anymore. And I grew a nice pair of boobs.

When I was 15 boys started to whistle at me and ask me out. I declined them. I was not interested.

When I turned 16 I went shopping with my mom. Not just shopping, but shopping BIG TIME. Every single store you could imagine. The day after our shopping spree I looked in the mirror, I realized something.

I was _hot._

My once frizzy hair was now beautiful shiny and long. With a beautiful, deep rich brown color. My once chubby body was now slim with curves at just the right places. My face, once pale, covered with spots, was still pale but flawless.

I was happy when I walked downstairs for dinner and was totally shocked when I saw my mom.

"Mom what happened?"

No reply.

"Mom answer me!"

I walked towards my mom she was clutching the phone tightly to her chest.

Slowly she looked up at me.

"It's your dad."

My heart pounded in my ears. What happened?

"He had a heart attack ," my mom said. "He is still alive but he has to take better care of himself or else he will die".

She stared at me and I stared at her.

"Mom I'm going back to Forks to help."

She looked shocked.

"But honey…"

"No mom I have to do it" I said cutting her off.

"Come and visit me as often as you can" she pleaded.

"I will", I promised.

We hugged each other tightly.

"Uhm... mom,"

"Yes, honey"

"Will you help me pack?"

With my mom, I packed everything I needed for Forks. Online we booked a seat for the first flight to Seattle.

When my mom waved me goodbye I felt the traitor tears again.

No tears.

I am going to Forks.

I am going to help Charlie.

And I will probably see the demons from my past again.

_FML._

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) as always tell me what you think !**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

When I arrived in Seattle, I got in a cab and told the driver to go as fast as he could. I arrived at the Portland hospital around half four. I walked through the hospital halls looking for my dad.

"Young lady, can I help you with something?" I heard a voice say behind me.

I gasped and turned around. It was a man in his mid-forties dressed in doctors' white. His name tag said Cullen.

_Cullen_

_Cullen_

_Cullen_

_HELP ME GOD PLEASE!_

"Hi, I am looking for Charlie Swan?"

He looked me up and down.

"Follow me please" he said and turned back and started walking down the hallway.

The doctor led me trough a lot of double doors and then opened a door to a small room.

"Here you go, if there's anything you need don't hesitate to call a nurse" he said kindly.

I looked at the doctor.

"Yes, thank you."

I drew in a large breath. Here we go it's now or never. I pushed the door open.

My dad was sitting on his bed reading the morning paper. He looked up at me.

"Bells, how nice to see you again." He beamed at me.

I walked up to him and hugged him "Hi dad! You sure do look good for someone who just had a concussion."

"I think the doctors are just overreacting, Bells" he smiled his warm smile and I immediately felt how much I had missed my dad. "Having a heart attack sure does has it pros" he said.

_Ok maybe I should call a nurse._

"Yeah right, like what?"

"You are coming to live with me again!" he said and threw his arms around me and hugged me tight.

I smiled and said, "Well I'm gonna make sure you eat healthy everyday so that you wont get a heart attack again and die!."

Charlie groaned.

"Oooow yeah Bells…"

"Yes dad?"

"I enrolled you in Forks high school."

Now it was my turn to groan .Charlie didn't know the reason why I had left Forks, neither did my mom. Should I tell him now? Wait what, no, I argued with my self. I'm going. I'm going to high school. And if it doesn't work I will just… I don't know, I will just think of a way to escape then. Charlie and I chatted for a little while. When he fell asleep I went to get a nurse to see when Charlie could come home. The nurse said he could come home tomorrow and she explained to me how I would have to help him.

With that, I left the hospital, got a cab and went home.

I opened the door with the spare key under the bloom pot. When I walked trough the door, the familiar scent hit me. It smelled like home. I walked the up the stairs and went straight to my old bedroom. I looked inside.

Oh My God! Charlie!

My whole room was painted a beautiful blue color. A double bed replaced my once single bed and I got a new closet. My room looked amazing!

The next hour I unpacked my stuff and made sure I had everything I had for school tomorrow.

Then I got in my new bed and thought about tomorrow. Sure, they wouldn't bully me at first, but maybe when they found out who I was, they would just pick up were they left .

With that in mind I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

At 6:15 my alarm went off.

While I showered the only thought in my head was 'here I go!"

* * *

**(A/N) Can i has a review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) review?**

* * *

Chapter 4.

When I was done showering, I walked to my closet and picked out my outfit for today. Since I was going to school, I needed to get something comfortable, but sexy and cool at the same time.

I choose my light-colored ripped skinny jeans, black tank top and my leather jacket. Last but not the least, my converse stilettos,

I let my hair hang in loose natural curls and applied minimal make-up.

I looked at myself in the full length mirror, I looked amazing.

I grabbed my schoolbag and ran downstairs. I swallowed a granola bar and ran out the door. I had to walk to school, but it was a ten-minute walk so I didn't mind.

As I reached the gates off Forks High school, my heart began pounding harder and harder. The nervousness I was able to suppress earlier bubbled up.

_'Man up_!' I thought to myself and walked to the building. I walked straight to the administration office to get my timetable and my locker keys. Lady at the reception greeted me and gave me my stuff that included all the information I needed.

I still had half an hour before lessons started, so I walked trough the halls searching for my locker. My locker number was 634.

The sound of my heels echoed trough the halls. I walked past locker 450 and turned left into the other hall.

Somebody was there already. A guy was rummaging trough his locker clearly looking for something. I looked at his body. He was tall with broad shoulders and small hips he was clearly muscular. Yummy. My eyes went up his neck until they reached mop of bronze hair. A beautiful bronze color.

_Shit_. I had only met one person in my life with bronze hair.

And his locker was right next to mine!

What should I do?

His back stiffened.

_Shit he heard me approach! Keep walking. Just keep walking and open your locker, open it and put your stuff in it._

I walked next to him and opened my locker.

"Hi," a soft velvety voice said to me .

"Hi," I mumbled back.

"My name is Edward" he introduced himself.

_Don't say anything Bella_, I thought to myself.

I felt his eyes boring holes in my head so I turned my head and looked him straight in his eyes.

_Those eyes! Oh My God! Don't hyperventilate! Do not hyperventilate!_

Green, beautiful, forest green colored eyes .

He kept staring at me and I stared right back at him.

I felt like a deer caught in the headlights. I could not break my gaze away from him. Then when I finally managed, I looked at his face.

Wrong move. He was gorgeous. He had a strong, angled jaw, a straight nose, high cheekbones and perfect lips.

I had to tore my eyes away from him altogether before I forgot why I hated him so much. Don't look, Bella. Do not look.

"Earth to the new girl" he said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Are you deaf?" He asked after I purposefully ignored him.

"Hello?" he waved his hand in front off my head again. I kept ignoring him. He began poking me in my ribs. Jerk.

I slammed my locker closed. Secured my bag around my shoulders and walked away swaying my hips a little extra than I normally would do. Then I heard him chuckle. God I hated this guy. I looked at my timetable. First hour history in building two. I walked to the building and got in the history classroom. Almost everybody was already seated and they all turned to look at me. The guys almost began drooling just because I'm a new girl.

I walked to the teacher. He greeted me and told me his name. He gave me my workbook and told me to be seated.

I turned and walked to the seat he had pointed to me, when I realized next to whom I was going to sit. Alice Cullen.

**_* flashback*_**

The day has finally ended, I grabbed my jacket and walked trough the halls past the school cafeteria. I was about to push the school doors open but then, out of nowhere something soft and warm hit my head. Hard.

I looked behind me to see Alice Cullen laughing so hard that tears were rolling down her face. I wiped the back of my head and was disgusted when I saw little pieces of meatball. My face flushed a crimson red. I got mad really mad. I walked over to her.

"Why did you throw a meatball at my head?" I asked her through my teeth.

At the sight off my blush and the anger in my eyes, she only laughed harder.

"What is your problem?" I screamed at her.

Smack! Ouch my cheek burned. I looked up and saw Alice looking angrily at me. I backed a few steps away and she stood up and slowly walked towards me.

"My problem!" she let out an evil laugh. "My problem is you, I don't know what you did but my brother doesn't like you at all."

She gave me a punch in my stomach. I doubled over.

"And because Edward is my brother and best friend I will help him in whatever he does." She looked at me and gave me a hard kick in my stomach.

"And because he wants to make your life as miserable as possible," she grabbed the back of my head tugging hard on my hair. "I will help him."

Because of all the punching and kicking in my stomach, I threw up. All over the floor.

She spat in my face. Laughed hard and ran away.

**_* end flashback *_**

I looked at her. She was smiling. Why is she smiling so sweetly at me? Probably remembering all the good times she had while making my life miserable. Ugh… I hate her…

"Hi my name is Alice! We are so going to be best friends," she looked at me waited for me to answer.

I put on my best bitch-face, raised an eyebrow and scoffed at her.

"Yeah? Not in this lifetime, honey."

* * *

**( A/N) the outfitlinks are below and as always ... REVIEW!**

http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/img-thing?(dot)out=jpg&size=l&tid=5819694

http:/cdn(dot)is(dot)/mgen/Bluefly/prodImage(dot)ms?productCode=206925000&width=340&height=408

HYPERLINK "http:/resources(dot)shopstyle(dot)com/pim/ce/b1/(dot)jpg" http:/resources(dot)shopstyle(dot)com/pim/ce/b1/(dot)jpg

http:/www(dot)blogcdn(dot)com/www(dot)styledash(dot)com/media/2007/10/converseheelsmor(dot)jpg

http:/www(dot)bagageonline(dot)be/catalog/images/converse-bowling(dot)jpg


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) Hi everybody I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. urm... review / follow / suggestions orso ? Do i have to do an Epov ?

* * *

**Chapter 5**

" Hi my name is Alice and we are so going to be best friends" She looked at me and was waiting for me to answer.

I put on my best Bitch-Face raised an eyebrow and scoffed at her.

" yeah not this lifetime honey "

I wish I had a fucking camera. The look on her face was priceless.

"What why ?"

I looked her up and down . She was so small she still had her hair short and sticking out in every direction. Her face was still pretty.

"Do I seriously have to explain myself?" I said.

Alice looked at me with teary eyes and pouting lips. It almost worked on me. Almost.

I sat on my seat and ignored her for the rest off the hour. The bell rang. I walked away before she could start talking to me again. I looked at my timetable English from . Yeah I loved English. I walked towards building1 along with some other students. Because I didn't want to talk with any off the students I put my ear buds in and turned my Ipod on. ( Jordin Sparks – One step at the time )

Just out of habit I started to walk on the beat of the music. God I miss dancing so much already I should search for a club here so I could go out and dance. With who ? Omg I am such a loner. I snickered.

Suddenly I felt someone tap me on my shoulder I removed my earbuds from my ears and looked around.

A really pretty blonde model-like girl smiled at me. I've never seen her before.

"Hi my name is Rosalie" She said "but you can call me Rose"

She really sounded nice so I decided to be nice to her.

"Hi Rose my name is Isabella but you can call me Bella"

She laughed.

"I just came by to say that you shouldn't walk so seductively because the boys around here aren't used to girls who can move like you"

she winked.

What? No she thought I was a whore. Swaying my hips like we were in a club. I blushed.

"I'm sorry I didn't meant to it's just that I had my music on, and I got a bit lost in it and when I get lost in my music I start moving on the beat.."

I knew I was rambling but I didn't want to be seen like a whore on my first day at school.

"Wow relax" She said " I thought it was pretty awesome ! Do you dance often? I do "

I looked at her. I could see myself become friends with her.

" Yeah I dance a lot , My mom owns a dance studio so …"

"Omg that is so cool , We should definitely go dancing sometime" Rose said " I've gotta go to building4 but I will talk to you later ok !!"

"Bye Rose"

"CU Bella"

English and Math went by in a blur. Today was so totally different from what I expected it to be.

So I was on my way to my locker to grab my keys so I could home during the 1 hour lunch break.

I could hear de grunts and the moans before I turned around the corner.

Edward and some blond bimbo were in front of my locker. Making out like the was no tomorrow. He had one of his hands in her hair while the other was on her boob. She had one of her hands in his hair and the other on his crotch. Disgusting.

I walked up to them.

" Hi could you guys just scoot a little over so I can grab something from my locker?" I managed to say in my most polite voice.

They broke the kiss but they didn't detangle.

He looked at me. His face was dripping sex. His lips were swollen en his eyes were dark.

"For you anything beautiful" He said and scooted over just enough so I could open my locker.

I could open my locker now and as I was searching for my keys my arm brushed against his. A weird kind of electric current ran trough me. I looked at him.

He was looking straight at me while kissing the blonde bimbo.

I gave him a hard glare and turned around and walked away.

I went home . Ate lunch and returned right before my biology class.

* * *

** (A/N) Hi so what did ya think ? Who will be in biology class? **

**review? Follow? suggestions? if you find any errors could you please tell me in a pm or a review ? thank you **


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Epov are way more hareder than i thought but here you guys go next chapter is bpov again !**

**tell me what ya think !**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Epov**

_Where the fuck is my English assay ? I hope Jessica doesn't find me before class begins or else she want to talk again. Like I'm here fucking boyfriend . Fuck Fuck Fuck. Where the fuck is my English assay ?_

Click . Click . Click .Click .Oooh no the sound of heels.

_Hell no._

Please let it not be Jessica. I felt someone move beside me. Praying to god that it wasn't Jessica I looked up.

No instead I was looking at a beautiful brunette with a slender but curvy body. She had a really nice pair of boobs and a nice round ass. She was wearing a sexy leather jacket a tank top and jeans that made her ass look great. Nice. I couldn't wait to have that in my bed, or my car or against my locker. I couldn't see her face yet.

_Please don't be ugly, Please don't be ugly !!!_

_Ok Cullen its time to use your magic._

"Hi" I said in my most seductive voice.

It took a while for her to answer .

"Hi" She mumbled back in a low throaty seductive mumble._ Wow she had a sexy voice. I imagined how that voice would sound screaming out my name while having sex._

"My name is Edward Cullen"

No fucking response. _Was she ignoring me? I kept looking at her hair_.

_Why doesn't she show me her face?_

She slowly turned her head towards me probably because she could feel my eyes burning holes in her hair.

When she finally showed her face I became off a few things :

most beautiful brown eyes ever.

full plum pinkish/reddish lips .

hard-on that was painfully straining against my pants.

_What the fuck did she gave me a hard on by looking in my eyes?She kept on looking in my eyes as for searching for something. I felt a weird kind of electricity buzzing between us. What was she doing?_

When she stopped looking at me she examined my face with a odd expression in her face.

_Talk to me please!_

"Earth to the new girl"

_no respond maybe she was stupid or something or maybe she was deaf nobody ignores me !_

"Are you deaf"

No respond.

"Hello???"

I wove my hand in front of her face.

No response.

I poked her in her rib.

Nothing.

_Was she playing hard to get?_

I poked again.

With that she slammed her locker close and strutted away like an diva on the catwalk.

I chuckled . Playing hard to get? It would be no time before her nice lips would be wrapped around my cock. Girls were like that pretending like they were all sweet and virgin-like. But they weren't. They where all whores. Except for Alice and Esmee even Rose was a whore.

And talking about whores, I could use one right now maybe I should start looking for Jessica or Lauren .

**_* 3 lessons later during lunch break *_**

_Just think it is her. Just think it is her._

I was not making out with that disgusting Jessica but with the Locker-hottie. And all to soon I was imaging it. It wasn't Jessica's fake blond hair but it was Locker-Hottie's beautiful brown hair in my hands . It wasn't Jessica's boob in my hand but hers, and It wasn't Jessica's hand rubbing my hard on . It wasn't Jessica's voice moaning my name it was hers. And all of the sudden I heard her voice very clear in my head.

" Hi could you guys just scoot a little over so I can grab something from my locker?"

_What why should Jessica say that ?_

I opened my eyes and looked at Jessica who was looking at something beside me . I looked and it was the Locker-Hottie!!! She looked at me expectantly.

"For you anything beautiful" I said and I looked at her eyes and saw her pupils dilating.

_I had turned her on with my voice ._

_Go team Cullen !_

I scooted away just enough to let her open her locker. Then I continued kissing Jessica life my life depended on it just to make her see what she cant have if she keeps playing hard to get .I looked at her while kissing Jessica .

What wouldn't I give to kiss her.

Then her arm brushed against mine the weird electric current ran trough me again. It felt good. She shuddered.

Ha she felt it too !

She looked at me and caught me staring. She glared at me and strutted away. The little cock-teaser.

I continued kissing Jessica and when I was sure locker-hottie was out of hearing distance , I pried Jessica of my dick and pushed her away.

" Thank you Jessica if I need you again I will make sure to contact you , now get out of my eyesight"

She looked at me with teary eyes but walked away. Stupid Cunt.

During lunch I always sat with my family. Not with my whores not with my other friends. My family was the only thing precious to me. Alice , my sister and best friend , was sitting on Jasper's lap, busy talking about someone.

"She was so mean I dunno what I did wrong to her, I was just being nice saying we were going to be bff's and she just…." Alice started sobbing.

"what's wrong with Alice?' I asked Jasper.

Jasper was my brother and friend , although we were both adopted I still saw him as my own brother.

"Just some random girl being mean to her" Jasper said and he shrugged his shoulders.

"No jazz it wasn't some random girl it ! It was the new girl she was in my history class and the teacher told her to sit next to me and when she saw my face she completely got the bitch-face and then I told her that I wanted to become friends and she just said not in this lifetime hun "

_I looked at Alice. The new girl ? The locker-hottie? I felt anger boiling up. No bitch was making my family upset. How dared she? My hands began shaking. I felt the familiar heat spread across my stomach and red was blurring my vision._

Then there were hands on my shoulder. I looked up in the face of Jasper. I could hardly concentrate on what he was saying.

" Edward …. Don't …..lose …..temper …. Snap … out ….snap out … off .. it …"

I concentrate harder on his face. Jasper had a very calming effect.

Slowly I began to calm down. When I could function normal again I sat down and thanked Jasper who just nodded. And started to calm Alice down.

I let my mind wonder when I noticed that Emmet and Rosalie where gone.

"Jazz where are Emmet and Rose ?"

Jazz tore his gaze away from Alice and looked at me.

" I don't know Ed but they are probably fucking like bunnies in the bathrooms or something, I wouldn't expect them for lunch if I was you " He told me with a grim expression on his face.

" Oooow"

_I began eating my sandwich. Emmet was my biological brother. He was a year older than me and alice. Rose was his hot but bitchy girlfriend and Jasper's sister._

_When I finished eating my food got up and walked towards my biology class. I got in early and sat down at my table. I wasn't sharing my table _with anyone and I was glad for that. I was way to smart for all these fuckers. The classroom slowly filled with students and eventually the teacher came in to. He started the lecture and when then the door opened to show a very angry and flustered lookinglocker-hottie and a very happy looking Mike Newton .

My vision blurred red

* * *

**(A/N) So what did ya think ?**

**revies? folow ? suggestions ? **

**what do think mike did ?**

**How is biology giong to end ? are they gonna be nice ? **

**Will bella tell who she is ?**

**what is edwards problem ?**

**Xxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**( A/N) Hello all my sexy people**

** hope you all like this chapter next chapter ( or the chapter after that one ) is gonna be yummie. so tell me should i do first kiss or wait. Write it in a review or pm me !  
ENJOY !**

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

I was just about to open the door when a boy with baby bleu eyes opened the door for me.

"Thank you"

"your welcome beautiful"  
_Ugh… wrong move._

"So what is your name?" The boy asked. "My name is Mike"

"Bella"

The bell rang.

"So you're new"  
_Is the guy stupid ?_

"Kind off …"

I really wanted to enter the classroom now but Mike was blocking my way.

" Soooo you wanna go out with me ?"

_I looked at him. Was he serious? NO NO NO ._  
_God he is smiling at me. He thinks he is charming._

The bell rang again. Great now were late.

"Um Mike I came to live her with my dad so I could help him I don't have time to go out"

His smile faltered a bit.

"That's ok" He said "You will say yes someday"

I gasped.

"Mike you aren't cute you aren't handsome and you aren't handsome "

He smirked.

"that's what she said"

_Ok Mike now I'm mad. I could feel red decorating my cheeks._

"Mike I will never ever go out with you, Now move "

He looked at me , smirked and stepped aside.  
I opened the door. The class had already started.

_Thanks Mike._

"You guys are late" the teacher said.

He looked at me.

"Since you're new I will not give you detention , don't let it happen again "

He gave me my book.

"You can sit next to Edward Cullen"

" Isn't there any other place I can sit?" I asked.

The teacher looked around.

"No I'm sorry but Edward is a very clever boy so you don't have to worry"

He gave me a smile and I reluctantly sat in my seat.

Again I could feel his eyes burning holes in my head.  
The teacher went on with the lecture he had prepared and I sat and made notes.  
Suddenly Edward Cullen dropt a note on my book.

_What should I do? Burn it? Read it ? Rip it in peaces in front off him? I could also just read it. Not like he has anything interesting to say._

***What did Mike do to you?***

That's a question I could answer. I wrote back.

***He asked me out. I said No. He began talking about how "cute" and "sexy" he was. **  
**So I made him clear that I didn't think he was "cute" or "sexy". Enough information?***

I shoved the paper toward him.

I heard him laughing quietly while he read it. He began writing again. He shoved the paper back.

***Are you always so nice to people that you don't know ?***

Pfff I only not been nice to him and Mike and Alice. I've been nice to Rose and everybody else who introduced themselves to me.

***Why do you think I'm not nice to people that I don't know?***

I gave him the paper.

He read it. Wrote something and gave it back. He hand was shaking.  
hit had I made him angry again? Is he going to beat me again? I read what he wrote.

***Me . Alice. Mike. You didn't know me and yet you ignored me. You don't know Alice and yet you made her cry. And I Simply don't care about Mike. I think you are afraid off strangers being nice to you , why ?***

_Anger coursed trough me he thought he knew me. _

I wrote back before i could stop myself.

***Well Dickward I do know you I do know Alice and I do know Mike.  
You guys are NO strangers to me. I have good reasons to not want to interact  
with you guys so leave me the fuck alone.***

I shoved the paper back.  
My cheeks were glowing with anger. My fists were clenched at my side.

_What the fuck did the fucker think he could just make up some amateur psychotic diagnose or something._

Then realization dawned on me. I had written that I knew them.  
A note landed on my book.

I read it.

***What is your name?***

_What should I do ? Ignore him? Lie ? No I am going to write him back with the truth._

***My name is Isabella Marie Swan.***

I gave him back the note.  
He went completely rigid. Sat still for a moment and then wrote back.

***You and I are going to skip the rest of the day whether you like it or not. We can do this the easy way or I could kidnap you. We are going to talk this out.***

_Uhm.. what did I read that right. I read it again. Yep I read it right._

I looked at him for the first time this whole hour and his face was really close. Our noses were only inches apart. His breath fanned across my face and I could taste it on my tongue .

The weird electricity was back again.

He looked me in my eyes and we sat like that for maybe an minute.  
I could smell him. A rich very manly sent engulfed me. It made my mouth water.

_I could not go with him , he would be the dead of me._

The bell rang.

"Isabella , if you could please follow me" He said in a very stern voice.

I looked at him. I looked at the door. I looked back at him.

And then I ran as fast as I could out the door.

I heard a curse behind me and a lot of noises.

I kept on running.

_Don't look back, Don't look back._

When I saw the school exit I felt victorious .

I had made it. I thought.

Two strong warm arms engulfed me from behind and I was trapped against the door and a body.

I trembled.

"Don't run from me, please"

I turned in his arms.

"Isabella give me the chance to explain, please"

The sound of his voice was begging. And the word left my lips before I realized it.

"Yes"

* * *

_** (A/N) So what did ya think ? **_

_**review? follow ? suggestions? Any errors ?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**( A/N) So a new chapter !!! yaeh tell me what ya think ! review ? Follow ? Suggestions ? any spelling errors? tell me **_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

His body was still pressed tightly against mine. The electric current ran trough us like never before. The warmth felt amazing. Our faces were just an inch apart. His scent was everywhere very strong and very alluring. I couldn't stop myself and before I knew it I leaned in closer to inhale. He let out and big gust of air and it fanned my face , filled my nose and I could taste it on my tongue. So delicious.

My instincts told me to lean in and kiss him . My brain told me to run because of al the pain that he brought you.

"Urm… Edward"

A thrill ran trough my body when I said his name.

"Yes Isabella?"

_What should I say?_

"I don't know what to do…" It sounded like a question.

" oooh yeah" He slowly took a deep breath and slowly detangled himself from me. I already mist the warmth.

He ran his hands trough his hair.

"We are going to skip classes for the rest of the day, we are going back to my place and I'm going to tell you why….. everything went as it did" he said.

His voice was low and throaty. It sounded so sexy.

_Jesus Bella are you really that easy_

I thought to myself.

_You cannot feel anything for him._

_Kill him cold turkey._

_Let him tell his story and then leave the place_.

"Ok I will go with you " I said "If you promise me something"

He looked wary at me.

"What?"

"Don't hurt me"

" I wont "

His words sounded so sincere I just had to trust him.

He mentioned with his hand to follow me. I did. We walked in silence and when we reached the parking lot he opened the door to a shiny silver Volvo. I stepped in. He walked around the car and went in for himself. He started the car. Then a thought hit me.

_He could just bring you with him into the woods and kill you. He will. He has no conscious. God I'm so stupid I can get killed and nobody will think it was him._

My hands began shaking and sweating. My breathing became labored.

_He took me with him to kill me. Well isn't that great. Here I am 16 year old Isabella Marie Swan About to get killed. And I didn't even got my first kiss. FML._

I looked at Edward he was looking straight ahead and was gripping his steering wheel like it was his first new born. His whole body was holding in his anger so that he can kill once we were in the woods.

I tore my gaze away from Edward and looked at the road it seemed oddly familiar. It was the road I walked this morning to get to school.

"Where are we going?"

Edward answered without looking away from the streets.

" My house"

When drove trough the street where I lived and went right. I looked at my hands and bit my lip.

Then all of the sudden he stopped.  
Thinking he was going to hit me I tried to hide my face behind my hands.  
My hands were shaking terribly and I was hyperventilating.  
Dry heaves were coming from throat.

I slowly felt his hands on my wrist tugging them away from my face. Somehow he managed to get my hands down. He grasped them both in one of his big warm hands.

"Isabella calm down I'm not gonna hurt you"

He released my hands and cupped my cheeks in his hands. I looked him in eyes.

" Relax"

I couldn't speak so I just nodded.

He walked out the car and before I could do anything he opened my door and held out his hand for me to grab.

I did.

When I was out the car I released his hand but he hold on tight and weaved his fingers trough felt very natural and safe.  
His hand was way more bigger than mine but somehow it felt like it belonged there.

_Stop reacting to him like that._

He opened the door with his keys and let me in first. His house was gigantic. The inside was beautiful , it was very bright and as soon as we came in a women came rushing to us.

" Edward honey is anything wrong ?" She eyed me.

"No Esmee everything is alright" he said "I'm just here with Isabella so we can talk about something"

_So he is not going to kill me ?_

"Isabella you mean as in Isabella Swan?" she looked at me with a knowing look. Like she knew something that I didn't.

"Uhm.. yes" I said although it sounded more like a question.

"Hi my dear My name is Esmee"

She looked at Edward again.

"Do you guys want anything to eat or drink "

"No thank you Esmee , we will be in my room "

And with that he walked the stairs up tugging me along. We walked all the way up and entered a hall we walked to the last door and went inside the room. There he released my hand.

His room was huge. There was a large California king sized bed with black silk sheets. There was a glossy black grand piano in one corner there were two more doors probably one for his closet and one for his bathroom. There was one Huge Bookcase filled with an enormous amount of cd's. One of his walls was a made of glass. You could see the woods trough it.

I was snapped out of my own thoughts by Edward's voice.

"Bella will you please sit with me"

He was sitting on his bed.  
_Oow no what did he have in my minds for us._

I swallowed .

And then I walked towards him and sat with him. There was a huge space between us.

He began talking.

"Bella I'm going to tell you things , could you please listen and …. And if than still want to leave I wont stop you ok ?

His voice wars hoarse and raw and he began telling.

"Esmee and Carlisle aren't my real parents. My real parents were two junkies named Elizabeth and Edward senior Masen. They were both addicted to several uhm… illegal substance " He drew in a deep breath. " My older brother was made during a one night stand because of him they stayed together and they later on created my twin sister Alice and I. Neither of them could maintain a job so we lived in the most disgusting places you could imagine. We were hungry and cold and my parents didn't had any money so they became very easily .. let say irritated , and me and my siblings ended up being physically abused. Alice didn't get beaten often thank god for that. But Emmet and I "

He stopped for a moment drew in a deep breath and continued .

"Emmet and I did get beaten allot. Emmet was big even as a kid he could handle it. But I was fragile and … my dad used the fact that I couldn't fight back. So …

He stopped mid-sentence and went on like he skipped a part of the story.

" My parents both died because off a overdose. When the police found out they send us to Carlisle and Esmee they lived in California at the moment but we moved here so we could go to a normal school and be normal children "

He exhaled. He sat closer to me and he grabbed my hand. He played with my fingers.

" The abuse left me with some temper issues and when I met you the first day of school , You were looking at me and I saw purity and kindness in your eyes. Something I wasn't familiar with , my first reaction was wanting to hurt you. And I did multiple times. Hurting you was the only thing that made me feel close to my parents again. I made up a lie and that was why Alice and Emmet helped me torture you. But when you left I snapped and I told Carlisle everything. He was shocked and sent me to therapy . I'm over it now sometimes I still have temper issues but anger isn't my main emotion anymore ."

We were sitting side by side by now. He had tears all over his face. I scooted even closer and with my free hand I began whipping them away.

I just knew his story was way more worse than he had told me.

He looked me in my eyes and I saw different emotions cross his face.

"Isabella could you please forgive me "

* * *

**(A/N) CAN I HAS A REVIEW ? **

**SO what did ya think ? tell me? any quistions pm or review ? any suggestions ?**

**XXXXX **


	9. Chapter 9

**( A/N) So here is a new chapter. tell me what ya think i really need to hear it !!! littl bit of a lemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 9.**

"Isabella could you please forgive me "

I stared at him in shock , after all he told me. He was still asking me for my forgiveness.

"Yes, Yes of course you didn't even have to ask after everything that you told me"

I still had his face in my hand . I let go of his cheeks and lay my hand on top of our already intertwined hands.  
He smiled at me. My heart thumped loudly in my chest.

_He is so beautiful. I want to kiss him. Badly._

I looked at his lips. They were slightly parted and looked very very soft.

_Maybe just a small peck on the lips?_

He slowly licked his lips.  
Unconsciously I licked my lips too .

He leaned in closer and before I knew it his lips slowly brushed against mine.

He pulled back and looked at my face searching for signs of regret . When he didn't found any he brought his lips back to mine and kissed me.

And I mean really kissed me.  
His lips moved in perfect synchronization against mine. It felt delicious.  
He brushed his tongue against my lower lip asking me for entrance.  
I let out a sigh and he plunged his tongue in my mouth. Caressing every single surface until he finally brushed against my tongue.

The taste was divine. It was the pure essence of Edward with a hint of mint.

It was my turn to explore his mouth now.  
When I had been past every surface I playfully tapped my tongue against his.

He groaned and pushed me down on the bed. When my back was fully flat against his bed he straddled my hips and I could feel his hard-on. It was Huge !

I threw my arms around his neck and pulled his lips back to mine hungrily. Lust was consuming my body and I could feel myself becoming wet. My hands played with the hair at the nape of his neck slowly massaging his head.

He moaned.

The deep became deeper and more sensual within seconds and I had to break away for air.  
His lips never left me , he began kissing along my jaw into my neck. It felt so good.

I slowly pulled away my jacket and threw it in the corner of his room.

Because I was wearing a tanktop he could reach a lot more now. Began kissing my collarbone. Then he sucked on it and then he gently nipped at it .

" Ugh.. Edward it feels so good"

Then he did something I never thought he would do. He laid his head on top of my left breast. He was listening to my heart.

My heart was beating loud in my chest. While he lay on my chest I tried to control my breathing and played with his hair it was so smooth in my hands.

At some point I fall asleep.

I had a nightmare.

_I was walking trough the hallways and I saw Edward kissing with the same girl as today. My heart felt like someone stabbed a knife in it._

_" Edward I thought we were together"_

_"No Isabella were not together , you were there and I was horny , that's all"_

_I began crying. They just looked at me laughed and whent on._

I woke up sweating and gasping for air. Edward was still asleep on my chest. I looked at his clock and saw it was 16:45.I felt like I forgot something. I was trying so hard to remember.

Charlie.

Charlie was coming home at 17:00.

Fuck.

I tried to detangle myself from Edward without waking me and it was a hard job because he was holding me in a vice-grip.

" Edward .."

He groaned.

" Edward I have to get home, my dad is coming home from the hospital and I have to be there to take care of him"

No response.

" Edward let me go please I have to go help my dad "

His grip loosened a bit. I saw my chance and sprung free.

Edward jolted up and his eyes searched the room before he saw me.

" Isabella where are you going ? did I do something wrong ?"

"No Edward , I have to go home . My dad is coming back from the hospital and I need to help him."

" Will I see you again ?" Edward asked.

"Sure" My answer sounded more like a question.

"I will bring you back to your house"

" Edward I live around the corner I'm able to walk it."

" Oooh … uhm I will let you out"

The conversation was really awkward. He was probably thinking about his girlfriend , how he was going to explain to her that he kissed me. Did he regret kissing me? Was he going to laugh at me tomorrow ?

We walked to his door in silence. When we reached the door he looked at me, I gave him a small smile and waved my hand.

" Bye"

"Bye" He looked at me with a weird expression.

When I turned around the corner I began running towards my house and unlocked the door. Then I sat down on the grass and waited for Charlie to arrive home.

When Charlie arrived I talked with him a little and began making ate in silence the only sounds were Charlie appreciative moans. He ate three plates we were done I washed the dishes while Charlie watched the game. When I was done I helped Charlie walk up the stair so he could go to bed.

I showered , shaved , plucked my eyebrows. I smeared moisturizing lotion that smelled like strawberry all over my body. I just had to keep doing things so that my mind didn't wander to Edward.

_He had a girlfriend, he had a fucking girlfriend. How dare he to kiss me like that while he had a girlfriend. Dickward._

I put on my blue silk babydoll and lay wide awake in my bed. Sleep just wouldn't come.

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

_Was it rainig ? It sure sounder harder than rain_  
and then i realized something was hitting my window.

I walked to the window and opened it.

My mouth fall open.

Edward was standing under my window.

"Edward what are you doing ? its raining? And my dad is lying right next to me ! go away"

"No"

"Edward i mean it leave"

"Isabella let me in"

* * *

**_( A/N) so should she ? let him in? tell me what ya think ! _**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N) Haaaiii all my Sexy people !!!**

**Chapter number 10 !! **

**Review ? follow? suggestion ? Spelling or grammar error ? **

**Xxx . **

**OOOW yeah because of school I cannot upload more than 1 chapter per day. I'm so sorry but i promise I will try my hardest to keep it up. **

**Also i want to thank everybody who reviewed and story alerted or even favorited this story and/or me i truly appreciate it. **

* * *

"Edward I mean it leave"

"Isabella let me in"

" Edward you have a girlfriend" My voice cracked.

"Isabella if you don't let me in I will climb this mutherfucking tree and I will just let myself in."

I raised my eyebrows.

_Sure he can't climb that tree? Right?_

Edward and I kept glaring at each other for another minute, when he realized that I wasn't going to let him in he began climbing the tree.

_I'm not going to help him. Stupid Dickward if he wants to fall and break his neck he should just continue climbing that tree._

Seeing Edward climbing in the tree was one of the most sensual things I've ever seen. His whole body moved gracefully and you could see all his muscles trough his shirt that clung to his body like a second skin because of the rain.

When Edward reached the tree branch that was closest to my window he leaped in. I was shocked. He moved like a mountain lion ! _Jummie!_

His eyes looked over my whole body. I suddenly remembered that I only was wearing a babydoll and a thong. Great. I blushed crimson red.

I was going to say something to Edward about the possibility of Charlie waking up, but like if he could read my mind Edward said:

" Isabella we don't have to be afraid of Charlie waking up , he uses sleeping pills Carlisle told me all about it"

_Shit._

Edward was dripping wet. His lips were blue and he was visibly shaking. The rain had totally drenched him. He was going to get sick.

"Edward you are going to be sick if you keep those clothes on , you want me to put them in the dryer for you?"

Edward looked at me with the weirdest almost shocked expression.

"yes thank you"

I gestured with my hand for him to follow me. We walked down the stairs quietly.

"Uhm… Edward your clothes please" I said when we reached the dryer.

He slowly began pealing the clothes of his body. I just couldn't tear my eyes away from his body.

His chest was magnificent. Muscular with a 8 pack and very well defined hipbones that made a sexy v shape. He had a little trail of dark-bronze hair leading to his … his thingy.

_What you can't even say cock or penis? Wow you are pathetic._

"cock" I softly whispered to prove to myself that I could say it.

Edwards head snapped up.

"Sorry did you say something?"

I blushed furiously red.

"No no … I didn't say anything… at all "

_God I am so stupid._

He looked me straight in my eyes while he unbuckled his belt. He dared me to not look down while he pushed his jeans slowly from his hips.

Don't Bella. Just don't look.

I peeked at the very big bulge in his black slacks. He was Huge. His cock twitched.

I looked back at his face. He was smirking at me.

I was caught.

_Shit. Well two can play that game._

" If you just could hand me your clothes I will put them in the dryer"

He gave them at me. I turned my back at him and walked toward the dyer.

Standing on my tip toes I put his clothes in the dryer and turned. He was staring at my ass.

My turn to smirk.

I walked towards the kitchen while swaying my hips extra seductively.

I sat down on a stool. He sat down opposite of me.

I began talking in my most seductive voice.

"So do you want some " I leaned in closer.

"Hot" He leaned in closer and our faces were almost touching.

"Chocolate milk ?" I said in my most innocent voice and I walked to the kitchen counter.

I heard him mutter something about cocktease and blue balls.

"Yes please"

I began warming the milk.

"So why are you here" I asked him.

"You left today all of the sudden and it seemed like something was wrong I just wanted to know what and …" His voice trailed of.

_Say it Bella. Don't lie. Don't sweeten the hard truth._

" You have a girlfriend"

" I don't"

_I was getting angry. He was denying something I saw with my own eyes._

"Edward I saw you with her , you guys were kissing against my locker!!!"

Edward let out a big gust of air.

"She isn't my fucking girlfriend , she is just another one of my whores, the whole school is filled with them"

_I beg your mutherfucking pardon. Who the fuck did this dickward think that he was._

"Oooh so she is just a whore, is that how you think about me too?"

" What Isabella no , you're not I just meant they are all"

I felt his arms around me.

"Keep your hands of me !"

I took a step back. He took one forward. I took one back.

" Bella let me explain please"

" GO ahead explain but don't touch me"

He ran his hands trough his hair.

" They're just so easy , you act like you like them and they're sucking on your dick before you know it"

I flinched at the image if him with someone else.

"So you are a player?"

"Kind of yes"

We looked at each other. There was no way in hell I was going to date a player. My mom was played once and it left here heartbroken. I remembered her crying for 3 months.

As much as I didn't wanted to date a player , the thought of never hanging out with Edward was excruciatingly painful. Maybe were better of friends.

I sighed.

"Edward this isn't going to work , maybe were better of as friends you know"

A painful expression crossed his face.

"Bella ! Don't you feel it!!!" He made a angry sound and suddenly he was in front of me.

He roughly grabbed my hand.

_Is he going to hit me again?_

He laid my hand against his bare skin. Right on the place where his heart was.

It was beating wildly.

"Bella we belong together , my heart beats for you and only you"

His eyes became darker and his hands began shaking, his face expression changed in one I only have seen once before. The day before I left Forks.

*** Flashback** *

" Does anyone knows this answer?" The teacher asked.

"Anyone????"

Because nobody put their hands up the teacher began randomly pick people.

" Edward do you know the answer?"

Its 156.

Edward sighed " No sir I don't"

" Maybe you know the Answer Isabella"

I cringed. I knew the answer but if I said it Edward would get mad.

_Just say it. He will know you don't do it to angry him. I hope._

I decided to just say the answer.

"Uhm… yes Sir it is 156."

The teachers whole face lit up.

"Yes it is ! You are such a clever girl Isabella"

The whole class turned to glare at me.

"I am sure you will get a good job when you grow up!!"

Edward glared at me. He whispered something to Alice , she nodded. Alice whispered something to Emmet and he nodded. They all looked at me at the same time and sneered.

_O.o_

_They are going to beat me up again. Alice will probably hold my hands behind my back while Emmet punches me in my stomach. Edward will probably just look and watch._

The rest of the lesson I just couldn't focus on the lesson anymore. My whole body was rigid preparing for the pain it was going to receive. My eyes were full of unshed tears.

_What did I do to them? Was it really just because of the way I looked?_

The hour went by way to slow. I was anxious to get out of class. As soon as I the bell rang I jumped up and ran out the class. Emmet however was faster and stronger so he grabbed my arms and began dragging me toward the school exit.

I kicked , screamed, pleaded everything just so he would let me go but he didn't budge. Once we were out he pushed me to the ground.

I tried to get up but a strong arm kept my head on the ground.

"She's all yours, bro"

"Thank you Emmet"

"Alice and Me will leave but when you get home you have to tell me everything what happened ok ?"

Edward laughed and Emmet joined him.

"I will , Bye Emmet"

I heard Emmet walk away.

We kept sitting like this for about an minute.

"Ok Isabella you are allowed to apologize"

And my stubborn side answered:

"I have nothing to apologize for"

wrong move.

Edward grabbed my hair and began dragging me towards the forest.

We walked for what seemed like hours. Suddenly he threw me against a tree. I didn't bother to get up. He wood throw me again if I would try.

He picked me up and put his hands against the tree bark next to my head. I was caged in.

He looked me in my eyes. He didn't seem so angry now. He leaned in and smelled my hair. When he pulled back he seemed peaceful. He kept looking at me. I began feeling self-conscious.

"Are you now ready to apologize Isabella?"

"I didn't do anything wrong" I said softly " I just answered the teacher his question"

Than the weirdest thing happened his peaceful expression turned into a dark angry hateful glare. His first beautifully green colored eyes seemed almost black and he began shaking. I feared my life,

"APOLOGIZE NOW" he roared.

"I didn't do anything" I sobbed.

" Did I asked you if you did anything wrong? I just want you to apologize!! Is that so hard"

_I was angry now too._

" I didn't do anything wrong and I am not going to apologize"

Sweep.

My left cheek burned. I looked at Edward he had a tree branch in his hand. He had hit me with a tree branch.

I lost it. I began hitting him, kicking him, biting him, I scratched him with my nails.

" I am human " I kicked him " Begin treating me like one, I am not a bug you cant just kill"

The whole time I attacked him he didn't tried to fight back he just took the hitting.

I just couldn't do it anymore , I turned and ran away. Because I didn't know where we were it took me hours for me to come home.

*** End flashback** *

Edward was wearing the exact same expression.

O.o

"You are right Bella we should just be friends "

His dark eyes scanned my face and body one last time. Than he stalked out of the kitchen towards the dryer. He pulled it open and grabbed his clothes.

He got dressed and walked out the door and left without another word. The door slammed close.

I was still standing in the kitchen. Shaking and crying. The milk began boiling , I turned the fire off.  
I walked the stairs up. I felt numb, like a piece of me was ripped out of me.  
I fall down on my bed and began wondering about Edward again.

_How would he be when I see him tomorrow ?_

With that question in mind I fall asleep.

* * *

**(A/N) SO Friends or no friends? **  
**Making each other jealous or not?**

**Alice ? Emmet ? **

**What should I do.???!!???**

**And ooh yeah if you have questions just ask me !!!**

**Could you guys please review I'm kinda getting a writersblock and review inspire and motivate me like oreos !!!**

**LUV YALLL**


	11. Chapter 11

**( A/N) SORRY SORRY SORRY I DIDNT KEEP MY PROMISE !!! I AM A BAD PERSON !!! I KNOW. **

**I need your guys help for the next chapter. I really need to know songs for B and E to dance to. Also i really wanted to thank everybody who reviewed this story. I truly appreciate it.**

**If you have any quistions or suggestions just tell me in a review and/or pm !  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I woke up with a great feeling.  
In my dreams I had been a strong independent young women who didn't needed her prince in shining armor. In my sleep I also realized that Edwards very own presence intoxicated me and that me forgiving him was a irrational decision. I understood where he came from but immediately start dating was a no-no.

_There were so much things I needed to think about …_

I got out of bed and turned my radio on. So what by P!nk came on. How proper.

I walked to my closet and began picking out my outfit for the day. I was going for a very feminine but independent look today.

I picked out a black and red lacy boy shorts with a matching bra.

http://www(dot)spotgoedkoop(dot)net/ttimages/producten/1334-1318/1000/images_producten_400x400_zwarte-lingerie-set-met-rood-kant(dot)jpg

I choose a really cute black skirt that fall just above my knee. http://www(dot)iheartluxe(dot)com/wp-content/uploads/2007/12/fcuk-jingle-skirt(dot)jpg

With that I wore a nice beige-white lace top.

http://2(dot)bp(dot)blogspot(dot)com/_PX83Cj9Kns4/RmBNDvZV6iI/AAAAAAAAAOY/eh6oTISzEfo/s400/251-43%2BS%2422%2BWhite%2BSweet%2BLace%2Btop(dot)jpg I also put on some cute black kitten heels

I Showered and got dressed. I curled my hair but I kept my makeup to a minimal.

I walked downstairs and grabbed a granola bar. I walked to school again while eating my granola bar. The walk to school was really relaxing, the sun shone (Yep I was shocked too ) and I was listening to my Ipod ( Candyman by Christina Aguilera). I matched my walking to the music.

I arrived at school just in time. I had a block-hour French in building1.

When I arrived at the classroom I saw Edward sitting next to the only spare table. I walked up to the teacher got my book and was told to sit next to Edward Cullen.

I walked up to him a bit shyly. He looked really tired and also a bit angry.

"Uhm …. Hi Edward"

"Hi Bella" His voice was harsh.

_Yep he's mad._

The rest of the hour I tried not to look at Edward but I could feel his eyes on me.  
_Why was he looking?_

Surely he didn't expected me to come jumping in his arms just because I forgave him. Because I forgave him but I still remembered.

My mind drifted of to Alice. How would I react to her if I saw her the next time? Would I be kind or just keep ignoring her?

The bell rang. I jumped up desperate to get out when I realized it was a block hour.

_Great._

Edward and I didn't speak at all. When the bell rang again I sprinted out of the class.

My next lesson was Physics in building5.

I was walking towards building 5 when I spotted Rose.

_Omg just the person I needed to talk to. My whole body ached and I just needed to dance._

I walked up to her.

"Hi Rose"

"Hi Bella how are you ?"

"I'm fine" I smiled at her "Do you still wanna go dancing with me??"

"Yeah lets go tonight" Rose said.

"We have school tomorrow" I looked at her with a shocked expression.

"So what??" She asked with a badass smile on her face.

"My dad will never allow it" I said with a grim expression on my face.

"Its alright, we will just go Saturday"

It turned out that Rose was in my physics class too. We had much fun, laughing every time one of the boys would drool at the sight of us. She told me all about her family. She is adopted along with 5 other teenagers and they all live in Forks.

She and her boyfriend met at her foster parent's house and been together ever since. She said didn't said any names, I didn't think anything of it. Maybe it was just a thing Rose did.

"Bella you should totally come over for diner sometime"

I smiled. "Thanks that would be great"

The hour was over, me and rose exchanged numbers and said our goodbyes and she promised to pick me up Saturday at ten o'clock in the evening.

I went home for lunch.

When I came home I helped my dad with a few things , I ate and walked back to school.

My next hours were boring. They went by in a blur.

My last 2 hours were Gym. Yeah!!! I am really good in gym.

I walked in and the teacher gave me a school sport outfit we all had to wear. They were clearly designed by a man. The shorts were really short and I had to wear a tanktop. They both had a school logo on them. I put them on combined with my awesome gold sneakers.

http://www(dot)upscaleswagger(dot)com/wp-content/uploads/2008/10/goldsneakers_h(dot)jpg

When I walked in all the boys including Edward turned to look at me. I felt self-conscious. I walked over to the girls and started small talk. All the while I could feel his eyes on me.

When the teacher told us we were going to play basketball today I was extremely happy. I am very good at playing basketball because I used to play it with my Phil ( my moms boyfriend).

We got teamed up and I ended up in team 2. Edward however was in team1.

_This is going to be fun._

We began playing and in within two minutes I had the ball in my hands . I was moving toward the basket.

Suddenly two arms were around me. Effectively making me drop the ball. I recognized the smell and the familiar electricity .

_Edward._

"Let go little girl" His voice was smooth and seductive in my ear. I gasped. He was cheating.

"Let me go Cullen I am not a little girl"

I squirmed out of his arms grabbed the ball and made a slam dunk. Hanging on the basket just a little bit longer than necessary.

_Why don't you suck on that dickward !_

I heard him growl.

The whole game was like that he would defend me and I whole time. The sexual tension was pretty high and I could feel myself become wetter and wetter every time his sweaty body would connect with mine. Eyeing the huge bulge in his pants I could see he felt the same.

It was a tie.

I was angry, Edward clearly cheated but the coach didn't say anything of it.

I stalked of angry. I heard him chuckle behind me.

_Stupid Dickward._

I got showered and went home.

The rest of the week went by slowly. Edward and I ignored each other as best as we could. The electricity and the pull were still there.

Sometimes I would daydream about beating him senseless and degrade him. It always shocked me. I've never been a aggressive person but there was something dark in me that wanted to hurt him like he had hurt me.

But there was also a part of me that simply craved Edward. His touch, his voice, his smell and his taste. I craved his very own presence.

Every time I saw him my inner battle began again.

_**Hit him!**_

_**Kiss him!**_

_**Talk to him!**_

_**Kick him!**_

_**Hurt him!**_

_**Love him!**_

I slept and ate bad. I really didn't look that good. My face grew even paler and I got black bags under my eyes.

Edward himself didn't look al to good himself. He was still gorgeous but he looked tired and sad.

I wanted to comfort him , but I also wanted to make it worse.

On Friday evening Rose text-ed me:

***Hey girl ! do you mind if my siblings join us tomorrow? Luv yah***

I text-ed back:

*** No ! I cant wait to meet them ! luv ya too***

Because Charlie was allowed to work again he wasn't at home when I woke up. I had the whole house to myself. I ate my breakfast dancing with my Ipod blasting in my ears.

I did my chores and my homework.

I cooked dinner for Charlie and when I was done with that I began preparing for the club.

We were going to Fangtesia ( just had to do it -.- )

Fangtesia is a cool club in New Portland.

I showered and did the whole shave-scrub-moisturize process. When I was done my whole body was smooth and glowing.

I chose a really cute little black dress http://image(dot)lightinthebox(dot)com/images/v/200810/206990497148ef3277107c1)dot)jpg

With black really high black heels.

http://peacockwedding(dot)files(dot)wordpress(dot)com/2009/03/black-heels(dot)jpg

I put in some diamond studs in my ears and put on a really cute necklace with a heart pendant on it.

http://www(dot)missionaryideas(dot)com/wp-content/uploads/2009/01/open-heart-necklace-300x300(dot)jpg

I grabbed a clutch just big enough for my wallet and my phone. The bell rang.

I opened the door. There in my doorway were Rose, Edward , Alice, Emmet and some blond guy who kind off looked like Rosalie, I had seen around school , he was holding hands with Alice . They all had a hopeful smile on their face. Even Edward.

I was dumbstruck. How could I be this stupid. Off course my only friend in Forks had to be related with the Cullens.

_God do you hate me ?_

Rose looked at me with a apologetic grin on her face but she still looked determined.

"Bella no discussion, You are going with us!!"

"You cant force me to go with you guys"

Rosalie looked at me a little hurt. She made me look like the bad guy.

_Fine I would go. I would dance my heart out. And I would go alone next time._

_Clearly my only friend was a betrayer._

"Ok who's driving ?" I said with a smile.

They all looked happy.

_Stupid bitches._

" I am" the blonde guy said with a wave "My name is Jasper by the way"

I smiled at him. _He looked nice._

We all walked to the car and got in. I don't know what kind of car it was but it was big enough for the 6 of us. I got sat in between Edward and Emmet. Emmet was gigantic. But not in the fat way but in the muscle way.

_Just like when I was younger. Great._

The drive was silent and a bit awkward. I kept small talk with Rose and practically ignored everybody else.

My body was rigid and I began sweating. I wasn't scared but just uneasy.

When we arrived in the club the mood lightened immediately.

**How low can you** go by **Ludacris **came on.

Rose and I ran towards the dance floor.

We began dancing immediately. We grinded and we got really low. We were both wearing dresses but somehow we were able to no flash everybody. We were grinding like crazy. In no-time we were the center of the attention. We danced for another 10 minutes. But Emmet joined us. That was my cue to leave.

I walked towards the bar and ordered some Booze. I needed it. I downed it in seconds. The music changed. The fast upbeat music changed in something really sweet and immediately people started to slow dance and kissing.

I sat down and watched some of the couples dance. It was really cute.

Emmet and Rosalie were dancing too. They were totally wrapped up in each other and whispering things in to each others ears.

Emmet gazed lovingly at Rose. It was a whole new side of him I never saw before. It was always Funny-Emmet or Aggressive-Emmet or something like that.

I scanned the crowd further when suddenly my eyes fell on Edward. He was sitting alone across from the room. He was staring at me. When our eyes met he slowly got up and walked towards me.

***Your call *** by: **the secondhand serenade **came on.

Our eyes never broke contact and when he reached me he grasped my hand lightly and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Bella do you want to dance with me?"

* * *

**( A/N) So what do you guys think ? Review please. **

**Also I'd really would like you guys to read this review :**

**_mrspeacefrog _**  
**_2010-04-14 . chapter 7 _**

**_I absolutely get the psychology of being able to forgive someone who tortured me in the past, especially when you see the reasons for that torture. It doesn't make it right, but the cycle of abuse that happens from generation to generation is a known phenomenon. Logically you would think, if you were abused you would never being an abuser but we practice what we are taught and there is a lot of pain and suffering involved. So in saying all that, I have no problem with her understanding and forgiveness, it makes her the better person, we need more forgivers like that in the world instead of people harbouring malicious feelings towards everyone. _**

**_I really like it when people take the time to let me know what they are thinking. And from now one when somebody reviews something really good again im gonna post it in the A/N_**

**_So tell me what ya think !!!_**

**_Review! tell me some good songs and i luv yall _**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N) I am so sorry that i didnt upload for so long but i was grounded! No Computer, No cellphone, I wasnt allowed to hang ot with my friends or my boyfriend. It made me really sad. But i'm back and i will upload fast again. **

**Soo tell me what ya think ? Review? E-pov? ooh yeah read the bottom A/N please !**

* * *

"Bella do you want to dance with me?"

I wanted to refuse. He had ignored me the whole week. But I just couldn't. How was I able to refuse Edward? I just couldn't.

"Yes" I said. My voice came out husky an low.

He pulled me off my chair and we made our way to the dance floor which was filled with couples. When we reached a non-crowed spot and he took both of my hands and laid them behind his neck. His hands came to rest on my lower back. He pulled me closer.

His sent hit me nostrils. He smelled delicious as always. It was that rich but still light and musky sent that made my mouth water.

**_Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry_**  
**_call I'm desperate for your voice_**

He danced like that for a moment not looking at each other but just gently swaying.

**_Listening to the song we used to sing_**  
**_In the car, do you remember_**  
**_Butterfly, Early Summer_**  
**_It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet_**  
**_Like when we would meet_**

I really enjoyed dancing with Edward. He was a good dancer. Because he was a good dancer I didn't need to concentrate on the dancing. I just listened to the music.

**_Cause I was born to tell you I love you_**  
**_and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine_**  
**_Stay with me tonight_**

With that he leaned in closer and put his forehead against mine. He looked in my eyes. It was like seeing a tornado of emotions. There were so many but the most prominent was Love. Pure and Raw love. It shocked me. I tried to look away but I just couldn't. He began singing with the lyrics :

**_Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh_**  
**_I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh_**  
**_Cause every breath that you will take_**  
**_when you are sitting next to me_**  
**_will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy?_**  
**_(What's your, what's your, what's your...)_**

He sang the words so sincere that I just believed him.

**_Cause I was born to tell you I love you_**  
**_and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine_**  
**_Stay with me tonight_**

**_And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_**

My eyes started to tear. _He was so sweet_. A single tear ran over my cheek. He swiped it away with his thumb.

"I did it again" He said with a sad smile.

I was confused. " You did what?"

" I made you cry again"

" Edward I …….

What was I going to say?

_Hey Edward I really want to hurt you badly and _  
_when I'm done with that I want to do the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing, you in ?_

He cut me off shortly.

" Bella I know you don't want me like I want you" He sighed. "But I will fight for you"

_He thought that I didn't want him._

"Edward its not like that"

"How is it then Isabella "

_How am I going o explain it?_

When he noticed my hesitation he cupped my cheek.

"Bella tell me, tell me the truth without… without sparing my feelings"

"Edward you really don't want that"

His expression turned sad.

"That bad?"

"No not really its just …….

"Yes??"

"Edward I really want to try to be with you but there is a part of me,  
a very very sick part of me, that wants to hurt you. Badly.  
And there the other part of me that loves you and wants you. And there's  
also the fact that you are a player and that I really really have bad memories of you and your siblings…"

He looked hurt now.

" I know Bella and I will try to make it up to you as much as I can"

_I pondered upon his words. Would he really try? Would I allow him to try?_ A whole minute passed and Edwards expression turned into worried.

"We can still try to be friends ….

_Well I don't want to be friends I want more._

_I want him to be my boyfriend._

That was shocking news.

"Edward I want to be more than friends but can we take it slow?"

His expression turned in to glorious and insanely happy.

" Yes , For you anything!!"

After that there wasn't much to say anymore. We just danced in each others arms and grinned like fools. But off course my stupid bladder had to betray me at that moment and I left for the toilets.

The toilets were pretty clean and when I was done I washed my hands and went back to find Edward.

I spotted him in a far away corner. He was standing with his back against the wall. At his side were Alice and Emmet. They all were searching for something or maybe someone on the dancefloor.

I made my way over to the wall and smiled a small shy smile at Edward. I pretty much ignored Alice and Emmet. I still didn't know how to handle them.

I was opening my mouth to say something to Edward when Emmet began talking.

"Bella, can Alice and I talk to you for a minute?"

I, off course, blushed.

_No I don't want to go with them they only will hurt me._

I knew i was childish but i didnt care. I was about to refuse but then Edward cut me off.

"Bella, will you please go with them?" Edward asked turning the full power of his eyes on me.

And off course I couldn't refuse him. I simply nodded.

Alice and Emmet both smiled and turned to walk away. Edward gave me a small wave and a assuring smile.

I Follow Alice and Emmet. They walked to the exit of the club into a abandoned ally.

_Great._

They both turned the exact same time. I stared at them. They both began fidgeting. Emmet was the first one to break the silence.

"Bella look, we really want to apologize about what happened and….

But before he could finish Alice began talking

"Bella y-y-you just don't u-u-understand' she cried her mascara ran down her face. She looked like a sad pixie.

She continued. " I really wanted to be friends with you and Edward got mad at me and I didn't want Edward to be mad at me because I didn't wanted to lose him and then Emmet and I helped him to make your life miserable"

She looked so vulnerable.

She talked so fast that I could barely keep up with her. She was crying and shaking and her knees gave in. Before I knew it launched myself at her to keep her from falling to the ground.

She looked at me bewildered and started crying harder.

_Omg what did I do to her ?_

I was about to release her but she clung to me harder. Her arms went around my neck and she hugged me very close to her petite body. She smelled nice though. _Maybe a Cullen thing?_

I really didn't know what to do so I rubbed her back soothingly. Alice continued crying onto my shoulder. I quickly glanced up to Emmet and I saw him staring at us.

"Bella, I really don't want to talk about it, It was a very hard period for us and I really don't want to go back but could you please please try to forgive us?"

He looked at me with puppy-eyes. I actually had to smile at that. Emmet was so big and burly and to see him with the same expression as the kitten from Shrek. _Hilarious !_

"Emmet I will try but don't expect us to be bff's soon tough"

They both grinned at me and I couldn't help but grin back at them.

We walked back to the Edward. He was with Rosalie and Jasper. When he saw me he smiled a gorgeous smile and took my hand and gently brushed his lips against my knuckles.

How does he do that? With one single gesture make my legs turn into Jell-O and my brain into mush.

We all agreed to head home. On the drive back I was seated between Emmet and Edward again but this time was different. I wasn't scared of them anymore and I wasn't angry at Rose anymore and the fact that Edward was holding my hand made it a lot better to. I felt happy. I looked at Edward and caught him staring at me. I smiled. Again I was rewarded with a breathtaking smile.

My Phone buzzed. It was a text message from Charlie.

*** Hey Bells, I'm staying over at Sue's if you want you can stay with Rosalie, I love you! ***

" Well isn't that great!" Edward said. I didn't noticed he was reading the text too.

"What's great ?" Alice asked.

"My dad is staying over at his girlfriends house and I am allowed to sleep at Rose's if I want too"

Alice squealed . "Yeah slumber party!!!!!"

Rose looked disapproving at Alice.

"Alice maybe you forgot the fact that is share a room with Emmet"

"Oooooh yeah" She said with a nervous smile.

"Naah its okay we'll just find another time to do it. I will just go home" I said with a simple shrug of my shoulders.

I heard Edward making a sound of disapproval.

_He wants me to stay !!!!!_

Edward began slowly nuzzling my neck. He inhaled deep every time ass if he wanted to absorb as much of my sent as possible.

Everything around me became un-interesting. I did register that it began to rain really hard outside.

_Who cares !_

Edward began slowly planting open-mouthed kisses on my neck. It felt so good. I gripped his hand tighter. I felt him grinning against my neck.

**KABEM. BOEM.**

_Thunder._

Was the weather really that bad. I looked outside the window. I could barely see anything.

"Its really dangerous, driving like this, it's a good thing hat we are almost home. " Jasper muttered from behind the wheel. "Bella where do you live?"

_What I wasn't going to risk everybody's live by letting them drive me home._

"Jasper it is ok, just drive to your house and I will walk from there"

They all disagreed and tried to convince me to stay with them for the night. I didn't budge. I did agreed to go inside with them for a cup of tea. When we stopped at the house we all ran to the house.

And although it were just 20 steps we were all soaked when we were inside. The lights in the living room were still on. Inside Esme was waiting on us with warm towels and tea.

I really liked her. She reminded me of my mom.

We all dried up and drank tea. I mostly talked to Jasper. We talked about history, I wasn't really good in it but I enjoyed it allot. He was passionate about it. I could see Alice looking at him with adoration from behind his back.

When I opened the door to go home a big whoosh of ice-cold air hit my face.

_I am not going home in this weather._

" So is the offer for a sleepover still up ?" I asked.

"Off course" Edward said with a smug expression" Do you want a guest bedroom or do you want to sleep with me?"

* * *

I** plan on making them do some lemony things next chapters how far should i let them go ?**

**(A/N) So review ? Follow ? REVIEW?**

**OOH YEAH !!!! PLEASE HELP ME FIND THIS STORY!**

**its a twilight fanfic. **

**Edward is a player and Bella is new in town. Alice and bella become friends. Edward has issues with trusting females because his mother ( elizabeth) left him and his father. Bella moved to Forks because she cant stand phil. They flirt and stuff. And there is a problem with red shoes and edward hyperventilates when somebody hurts him. **

**Troughout the story Bella talks to somekindof diary. She has a problem with beiing dominated. **

**Edward is a swimmer.**

**Bella makes things out of mud. **

**IF ANYONE , ANYONE KNOWS THE NAME OF THIS STORY PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME. I'VE READ IT ONCE AND I DIDNT FAVORITED IT BECAUSE I READ THE WHOLE STORY AT ONCE. NOW I WANT TO RE-READ IT BUT I CANT FIND IT !!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**..HEL.P**

**LUV YALL 3 **


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N) HI everybody thank to everybody for following & reviewing !! luv yall**

**oooh and a quick quistion do you guys want another Epov ? **

**feel free to ask any quistions or so .... **

**ENJOY 3 **

* * *

"Off course" Edward said with a smug expression" Do you want a guest bedroom or do you want to sleep with me?"

_Wow._

"Edward I don't know"

He smiled a soft smile at me.

"I was just kidding Bella"

_off course._

"Bella dear, I'm going to change the sheets on the guest bedroom if you just could wait for a second"

I looked at Esme she was yawning and her eyes were drooping. God I am a awful person._ She's been up the whole night waiting for us and she was clearly tired. And now, just because of me, she was going to stay up longer. No way. I could sleep on the couch I saw last time I was in Edward's room._

"It's okay Esme I will just sleep on Edward's couch. It's no big deal" I said with a reassuring smile.

She looked at me thankfully and bad us all a goodnight. After that Alice and Jasper were next. They said goodbye's and walked away holding hands. Emmet and Rosalie followed shortly after.

"Bella you are not going to sleep on my couch" Edward said.

I turned to see him looking at me with a angry expression.

_Woops what did I do wrong? Oow he probably doesn't wants me in his room._

Rejection washed trough me.

"Its okay I will just sleep here" I pointed at the couch in the living room.

"No that was not what I meant" He took my hand again. " I don't want you to sleep on a couch. Period."

Ok, what am I supposed to do now ? He wants me to go home.

"Ok I will just walk home then, the weather sounds slightly better now" the thunder echoed trough the room.

"No that's not what I meant" he said again.

_Ok I was getting angry now, can't he just say what he wants !!!. I seriously don't get him. I pulled my hand away from his grasp._

"Edward what do you want then? You clearly don't want me here" I asked avoiding his eyes.

Edward let out a big gust of air. He sounded irritated. He grasped my chin, and pulled my head up. I kept my eyes down afraid to meet his gaze.

"Isabella look at me" His voice sounded angry.

I refused to look at him. I was afraid to see the rejection and disgust in his eyes.

_He doesn't want you here._

I kept my eyes focused on my hands.

"Bella please" I still refused to look at him.

He released my chin and cupped my cheeks with both of his hands. He began caressing my face. It felt so good. The digits of his fingers stroked pass every surface on my face.

My forehead.  
My nose.  
My cheeks.  
My chin.  
My eyelids.

And then lastly.

My lips.

I sighed and leaned into his touch.

"Bella look at me please" His voice was horse and pleading.

I looked up and again was shocked with the pure and raw love I saw in his eyes.

"Isabella I want you to stay. I don't want you to sleep on a couch because it is degrading. I want you to sleep on my bed and I will sleep on the couch in my bedroom"

Our eyes were glued together and I wanted to respond and say that was completely nonsense. That I wasn't going to sleep on his bed while he slept on the couch. But I just couldn't.

"Bella, Can I kiss you ?" He asked with a hoarse voice that was barely harder than a whisper.

_Yes. Always. Forever._

_Wow where did that came from?_

I couldn't answer. Afraid that my voice would break if I tried. I simply nodded and licked my lips.

He leaned into me and brushed his lips against mine.

Then he began kissing my lips. It was soft, it was loving, it was amazing. And then his tongue brushed against my upper lip. I opened my mouth to him but he didn't enter my mouth. He went on licking my lips.

The feeling was sensational. His tong felt like smooth velvet gliding along my lips.

My lips were slightly parted. He traced the shape of my mouth just with the tip of his tongue.

My tongue went crazy in my mouth. I had to taste him !

I slightly stuck the tip of my tongue out when he was about to lick from my bottom to my upper lip.

His taste drove me crazy and a new bolt confidence struck me. I captured his tongue between my lips and sucked on it. Edward let out a sound that sounded like something between a groan and a moan. It went straight to my core.

I could feel moisture pooling in between my legs.

I deepened the kiss further and Edward lay one of his hands on my throat and the other on the small of my back. I responded by tangling my fingers in his hair. It was soft and I slightly scraped his scull.

Our tongues were now fighting with each other. Fighting for dominance.

We kept on kissing and kissing for what seemed like hours. But eventually we had to pull away, gasping for breath. We were both panting like we just ran a marathon.

Although we broke the kiss we stayed intertwined with each other. Edward pulled me into a hug and I lay my head against his chest.

That's when I noticed his shirt was still a bit damp from the rain.

I looked down at my dress. It clung to my body like a second skin.

Shall I just sleep in my dress ? Maybe I could barrow a shirt from Edward !

"You could barrow a shirt from me, if you want" Edward said with his eyes glued to my chest.

I looked down at my chest too, the dress clung to my body and you could clearly see the outlines of my boobs. Embarrassed I crossed my arms in front of my body. I wasn't to confident about my body although I knew it looked good.

Edward looked me straight in my eyes and said" Bella don't hide yourself from me, you are perfect"

He took my hands and led me upstairs. When we passed Alice and Jasper's room Alice came racing out and handed me a bag. I looked at her warily. What could she possibly give me ?

"Just some toiletries, I thought they might came in handy" she said shyly.

How kind of her.

"Thank you" and I smiled at her. She responded back with a huge grin and went back into her room. Edward smiled at me and we continued to his room.

Once we were inside I walked towards the bed and I heard Edward lock the door. I plopped down on his bed and watched Edward.

He rummaged trough his cd's and put on in his stereo. The music filled the room and the room filled with beautiful soft music that made me relax instantly. You could only hear the storm softly in the background. Edward sat down beside me on the bed. Which made me realize something again.

"Edward we could just.. you know… sleep together" I said without looking at him.

_Oops that came out wrong !_

"I didn't mean it like that, I mean I do .. I do want to sleep with you someday not today" I was rambling and was shocked when I heard him chuckling. I looked at him and saw that he was trying hard to not stop laughing.

_Ooow no he didn't._

"You laughing at me Cullen?" I asked him and I looked him straight in the eyes. He just smirked and cocked an eyebrow at me.

He was challenging me.

As fast as I could I straddled him and pushed him back on the bed. He blinked his eyes momentarily confused about what happened. When he realized what happened his eyes darkened.

Lust. It was clear in his eyes.

_Ha! Too bad you were challenging me Cullen !_

I began tickling him. Everywhere and as hard and fast as I could. It was so funny. Edward was laughing so hard that a tear was streaming down his cheek. I stopped tickling him and kissed the tear away. The salt from his tear made my taste buds tingle.

I leaned down to kiss Edward again. It was soft and sweet and short no tongue involved.

I lay down on his chest with my ear on his heart. We lay like that silent for a while..

"Edward, I meant it about sleeping together in this bed but I mean really sleeping I'm not ready to go further with you yet?"

"Yes Bella , I know just sleeping. I want my first time with you to be special."

He is so sweet but he probably would back down when he found out I was a virgin. No experience and stuff .

"Edward I'm still a virgin and I know that you probably want someone more experienced.. I let my voice trail off.

"Isabella. I want you. I need you. Only you. I don't want somebody with more experience, I want you. The fact that you are a virgin only makes me want you more. Knowing that I will be the only one that will ever be in you"

_Wow possessive much ?_

I didn't replied and we continued laying like this for 5 minutes. But my clothes began to bug me. The wetness from the rain made my clothes scrub against my skin.

"Edward, can I use your shower?"

"Off course, let me just grab something for you to sleep in"

I stood up, grabbed the bag Alice gave me and walked towards the bathroom that was connected with his bedroom.

I heard Edward rummaging trough his drawers. I walked in the bathroom and noticed that the bathroom was really big. There was a bathtub and a shower and a double sink. The shower was big enough for two persons.

I didn't hear Edward walking in and I jumped when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Relax Bella" He smiled at me and handed me a oversized white t-shirt and a pair of silk boxers.

We stood still for a few seconds just looking at each other and then Edward began running his hands nervously trough his hair.

"Bella, May I join you ?" he asked softly" In the shower?"

"Yes"

_What!! Did I just agree!?!? I am so stupid. Well there is no turning back now that would be weird._

Edwards eyes lit up. And he brushed a few hairs from my eyes.

Then he suddenly lifted me up and sat me on the bathroom counter. I looked at him in shock.

He kneeled down in front of me and began taking of my heels. He slowly pulled them off both. He placed a kiss on both of my ankles and then he unclasped my necklace and took my earrings out. Then pulled me to my feet again.

He turned me around and zipped my dress down. He slowly pushed my dress from my shoulders. His fingers slowly skimmed the skin of my back. It left me hanging in anticipation and my boyshort soaked.

He unclasped my black/red lacy bra and pulled it off me too. He turned me around. I kept my eyes on him as he slowly took me in. He took his time. He watched my chest and my tummy with dark hooded eyes. My nipples pebbled and hardened under his gaze. I saw his pupils dilate. My boyshort was completely drenched by now. I was embarrassed if I would continue like this he would be able to smell it. Soon.

He kneeled down again and looked at me for approval. I just nodded. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of my boyshort and pulled it down. Really slow. As I had expected there was a wet spot in my boyshort. But I suddenly didn't care anymore.

Edward hadn't noticed tough because he was to busy staring at my private area. I wondered if he thought that I waxed wrong. I wasn't completely hairless but I waxed most of my pubic hair only keeping a small amount of hair which I trimmed short. I looked up hoping he would stand up soon so I could undress him. But he didn't.

When I looked back down I saw him looking at my vagina like it was some kind of holy grail.

Okay I am uncomfortable.

"Edward ………

"Isabella you look and smell divine"

Okay not the answer I expected. I took his head in my hands and I pulled him to his feet.

When he was on his feet again he reached up to take his shirt of but I stopped him. He looked at me confused but I just shook my head and grabbed the hem of his shirt. He put his hands up in the air so I could easily lift it of him.

Seeing Edward's naked upper body almost gave me a orgasm. He had very defined abs and very prominent hipbones. He had a small trail of dark bronze hair leading into his jeans.

I began stroking his arms feeling the muscles. Then I went to his chest and felt all the muscles there. It was weird but somehow arousing to see the muscles flex as I went by them. The whole time I could feel his eyes on me.

I began unbuckling his belt. My hands were slightly shaking but somehow I managed to get it of him.

_Ok so this is the harder part_. I had to unzip his pants.

I managed to get his zipper down and was about to pull his pants down when Edward stopped me. I looked at me but he just held his hands up in a wait sign. He kicked his shoes off and his sock and then motioned for me to go on. I did and as I pulled his pants down. I became aware of one very big and prominent bulge in his black silk boxers.

He helped me again with getting him out of his pants.

I turned back to him and , just like he did to me, I slowly pulled his boxers down. His big and erect cock sprang free and I couldn't help but look at it.

Sure I've had seen penises before. Not exactly on purpose. But I had always found them funny looking. But Edwards was just straight out beautiful. I rose again.

After that we were both naked. Our eyes locked and I smiled shyly at him. I knew I had to be embarrassed and stuff but at this moment I didn't care.

Edward returned the smile and began turning on the shower. I retrieved the shampoo and the conditioner and the body wash from the bag Alice gave me.

When I turned around I saw Edward looking at me with a lust filled gaze. I felt the muscles in my belly contract.

He opened the shower and motioned for me to get in. I stepped in. The water was a nice warm temperature. I laid my stuff on the tilefloor and stood up again, after a minute or so Edward came in behind me and closed the showerdoor. He was so close and he was naked.

I didn't turn around but just kept standing under the water spray. I saw Edward reach down and grab my bodysoap. I heard him squirt some on his hands and I turned around to see what he was doing.

He was intently looking at his hands while lathering up soap. When he was satisfied he looked me in my eyes and asked;

"Bella let me wash you?"

* * *

(**A/N) sooo what did you think ?**

**review please ? Follow ? suggestions ? if there are things i spelled wrong could you please tell me ?? thank you !!!**

**Soo how lemony am i supposed to do the next chapter ?? and how about the Epov ?? any quistions **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N **

**Soooo i've been gone for a while for multiple resons : exams, boyfriend, writersblock, motivationless, **

**I really need more reviews they motivate me to continue writing and stuff also i want to thank MyFantasySoul she is amazing. She kindoff beta's my story and makes it readable...**

**ENJOY READING AND REVIEW**

* * *

"Bella let me wash you?"

Edward's eyes were almost pleading with me, but still lustful. I simply  
nodded.

Edward walked around me and began washing my shoulders. It felt great. As if  
he was giving me a long needed massage. His long and strong fingers applied  
just the right amount of pressure to my shoulders. Within minutes, my  
shoulders were in the most relaxed state they had probably ever been.

He turned me around so the water could rinse away the soap. His expression was  
different now. It was not pleading, lustful, it wasn't even love. It was  
apologetic but also determined. He reached behind me for my shampoo. He  
squirted some in his hands and began slowly washing my hair. His eyes were on  
my face. The intensity was too much. I had to close my eyes.

He rinsed the shampoo out of my hair and grabbed my conditioner. He  
conditioned my hair and rinsed it out again. He did it so well I began  
wondering how he had learned it.

_I will ask later._

I opened my eyes and found Edward staring at me. He had the body wash in his  
hands again. He didn't take his eyes of me as he slowly began washing my  
arms.

He washed them gently and slowly. When he was finished with my arms, he  
squatted and began washing my feet. It felt amazing and I closed my eyes. When  
he was done with my feet, he moved to my calves and he washed higher and  
higher. When he was almost up to my core, I squirmed a bit. It felt so good  
but I didn't know if I was really ready for that.

I was about to protest and tell him he had to stop, when he stood up again. He  
grabbed some more of the body wash and began washing my neck. His hands went  
lower and lower. His hands slightly grazed my breasts.

I immediately got goose bumps over my whole body and my nipples became, if  
possible, even harder.

I opened my eyes again and found Edward looking straight at me with  
fascination. He cupped both of my breasts in his hands. His hands were really  
big.

Edward slid his hands down to my ribcage. He softly pushed me backwards until  
I was backed up against the wall. His hands slid up again and he began slowly  
rubbing my nipples.

_OH MY GOD!_

It felt so good that my knees buckled underneath me. He caught me before I  
fell. He backed me against the wall again and pushed his pelvis against me so  
I wouldn't fall again.

His erection was pressed against my thigh. It sent a bolt of lust trough my  
veins. I was practically dripping arousal right now.

Edward resumed the nipple rubbing, but this time he lowered his mouth on my  
neck and began lightly sucking and kissing along the length of it. It felt so  
good - his mouth against my wet skin. I was panting and when Edward's mouth  
found my nipple, I let out a loud moan. Edward's head snapped up.

_Woops._

Embarrassment flooded trough me and I clasped my hand over my mouth.

"Isabella don't …." he started saying. I cut him off "Edward, I'm so sorry I  
will try to keep quiet", I said staring at the tile floor. My cheeks were  
flaming red.

"That's not what I meant; I want you to make those sounds. They tell me I did  
something right and made you feel good. And that's all I want to do. Make you  
_ feel_ good"

The muscles deep inside my belly contracted.

He grasped my face in his hands and our eyes met. Sincerity and lust was  
written all over his face. It was damn sexy. I totally lost control.

I grabbed his face and pulled his mouth down on mine. I kissed him  
passionately and trusted my tongue in to his mouth. Edward groaned and pushed  
me up against the wall harder. His pelvic bone rubbed right against my core.  
The sensation was overwhelming. I broke away from to kiss to desperately gasp  
for air. Edward resumed kissing my nipples but he never stopped grinding  
against me. Pleasure was building up quickly and I turned my head from the  
left to the right over and over again as if I was trying to escape the  
pleasure.

The weirdest sounds escaped my mouth. But I simply didn't care. All I cared  
about at this moment was Edward and the way he made me feel. I wanted him. I  
wanted more than this….

"Edward… ughh... please…"

"Something wrong baby?" he asked hoarsely. He stilled his movements.

"No!" I rubbed myself against him. "I want… ugh... I need… moreee!"

Immediately Edward's lips were on me. He laid his hands on my upper thighs,  
slid them up to my hips and slid his hands under my buttocks. Out of nowhere,  
he lifted me up.

"Bella wrap your legs around me"

I did as I was told and my core met his eight-pack.

_Wow._

Edward slowly slid me down his stomach towards his penis. The friction his toned  
abs gave me was divine. He kept sliding me down on him until I felt the head  
of his penis against me. He slid his penis between my vagina lips and the head of his penis  
moved against my clit, while his shaft was rubbing my entrance.

"Bella is this all right?"

I let out a loud moan. "Aaaagghh… God… YES… Edward… please!"

And that was all he needed to know. He became frenzied. He moved harder and  
faster against me and I was losing any control I had. I gripped his hair in my  
hands and yanked his head down. We kissed and we kept rubbing and grinding  
against each other.

All of the sudden I saw specks of white lights behind my eyelids. The pleasure  
inside of me exploded. I screamed Edward's name and I bit into his shoulder.  
With that Edwards penis twitched and he groaned loudly while chanting my name at  
the same time. His seed landed on my stomach and the water washed it away  
instantly.

We stayed in the same position for a little while. Neither of us was able to  
move. Our breaths were laboured.

After a while, I began stroking his face. He was so beautiful and I couldn't  
keep my hands of him.

Edward let out a content sigh and he put me on my feet. He led me outside of  
the shower cubicle. He grabbed a towel and began drying me. The towel was soft  
and fluffy. I grabbed another towel and began drying Edward at the same time.  
We were both gentle and unhurried. When we were done, Edward put the towels in  
the hamper and turned the bathroom lights off. Both completely naked, we  
walked towards his bed. He lay down and patted the spot next to him.

I hesitated.

"Bella I'm not going to do anything to you," he said sensing my hesitation.

I climbed in to bed with him and lay next to him. We lay side by side in a  
pretty lame manner. Realization hit me. I just had an amazing **, given by  
Edward and now I'm being rigid and afraid and… stuff. I giggled.

Edward immediately sat up. "What's so funny?" he asked with a bewildered  
expression.

I stopped giggling." It's nothing, just me…" I giggled again… "and you"

"Us?" he asked.

"Yep" I said popping my lips at the p.

"You think we're funny?" He asked with a hurt expression. "You think I'm joking Bella?"

"What! No. I didn't mean it like that, it was just that you made me feel incredible just minutes ago in the shower and then… you are like come to bed with me and I am like… no I don't want to because I'm afraid and then, I'm like ok I'm going to lay next to you and be all rigid."

Edward's eyes went wide with amusement.

"And now you are going to laugh at me while I'm trying to explain," I grumpily said while burying my hands in my hair.

With that, he let out a loud laugh.

_Great._

I let my hair hang before my face so he couldn't see my face.

"Bella?" he said.

_Ignore him, Bella, be strong. _

I felt him move so he sat behind me.

He started poking me. I just kept on ignoring him. When he finally realized I wasn't going to respond to his poking, he began planting hot wet open-mouthed kisses along my exposed shoulder.

"Bella _*kiss*_ I _*kiss* _thought _*kiss*_ that _*kiss*_ you regretted _*kiss*_ what we did" He moved his kisses towards toward my neck.

"Ok", I let out a in a breathy moan. I lifted my head and I could see Edward smiling softly at me.

"Shall we sleep now?" He asked.

"No I'm not tired," I said with a smug expression.

"Yes you are," he countered.

"No I'm not," I argued. I wasn't ready to sleep yet, I was afraid, that if I went to sleep, I would wake up and found that everything was a just a dream.

Then I yawned loudly.

_Woops my bad._

"Bella, sleep my love, " Edward said as he lay down again.

_Love? ( italic)_

I lay down beside him, our arms nearly touching.

Edward leaned over and began toying with my hair. "Bella, what's wrong?"

_How could I tell him the truth without him getting angry at me? _

"Nothing Edward," I said avoiding his eyes.

"Bella," he said in a warning voice.

"It's nothing Edward, just…just go to sleep," I said.

Edward didn't answer, just grabbed me like I was a doll and lay my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I was engulfed in warmth as he pulled the duvet over us. I could hear his heart in my ear, it was very comforting, so much so that within minutes I was on brink of falling asleep.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes?"

"We gotta talk."

"What is it, love?" He asked.

_There's the love again. _

"Maybe in the morning, I'm too tired."

_And not because I'm too much of a chicken to do it now_.

"About what do you want to talk?" he asked curiously.

"You," I whispered.

"Why me?" he asked surprised.

"Because I don't understand how…" I trailed off.

"How what?" he prompted.

"It's just weird how you seemed to go from hating me to you know…" I trailed off.

Edward was about to answer but I cut him off. "Can we just talk about it tomorrow?"

"Yes, off course." He said and he planted a soft kiss on my hair.

We stayed silent for a while and I wrapped my legs around him.

"Bella?" he whispered.

"Yes," I mumbled.

"Don't leave when you hear the truth, ok?"

"Huh? Why would I leave?"

Ooooow no he played me. How could I be this stupid? I unwrapped myself from him, but he held on to me tighter.

"Bella it's not what you think it is," he said while his green eyes pierced trough me.

"Sleep and we will talk about it tomorrow."

And that's just what I did. I lay my head down on his chest again waiting to fall asleep and holding on to him for dear life. Enjoying his presence as much as I could, because in the morning it might all be gone.

* * *

**A/N REVIEW? EPOV? SUGGESTIONS? MORE LEMONS? TEMPORARY BREAK UP? WHAT DO YOU THINK ?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

**( A/N) SO this chapter is un-beta-d ... Tell me what you think.. Leave a review... And also i wanna say hi to my new friend HyperFairyFaye She is Awesome! Luv yah ! **

**Sooo enjoy 3 !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15.**

That night I slept peacefully,  
atleast for the most part. My dreams were beautiful and very livid.

I dreamt of Edward and I together. Peaceful without any worries in the world.

We were in a beautiful meadow.

We were picnicking and walking together, sometimes just lying with each other on the grass.

In my dreams Edward was everywhere: I could see and hear him, feel him, taste him and smell him.

All of the sudden my dream changed. First I was holding Edward and all of the sudden he was gone. His warmth, his smell, everything gone and I was alone in the meadow. I started to look for him everywhere when all of the sudden I saw three children.

The children were sitting on the ground in the middle of the woods. I couldn't see them that well, but judging by their shapes I could tell that they were just kids.

Finding children here seemed quite odd,  
_maybe they are lost and need help. _

I walked towards them softly so I wouldn't startle them. They were sitting with their backs turned towards me. As I approached, I began to hear what they were saying.

"Edward I think that you have to do it," a voice that sounded like wind chimes said. It was clearly the voice that belonged to a little girl.

_Hey, one of the kid's names is Edward. How funny. _

"Yeah Eddie, she already had a huge crush on you the first day she saw you," a deep but still childish voice said.

"Ok," a velvety voice said, "but you guys have to help me."

"How can we possibly help?" the girly voice asked.

"Well Alice," the velvety voice spoke again. "I don't know maybe you could pretend to be her friend and just act like you want forgiveness. The same goes for you Emmet, be nice and big brotherly and then…" his voice trailed off.

I kept walking towards them and I began to see them more and more clearly.

_Alice? Emmett?_

"And then: we destroy her more than we ever have before," the deep childlike voice said.

I was fairly close to them and I was about to speak when I fell over a tree branch. I landed flat on my stomach with a loud thud. They all turned to look at me. Then they looked at each other, stood up and walked towards me. Standing up I could see them clearly.

There was one big muscular kid, with curly brown hair big brown eyes, next to him was a tiny girl with short black hair that pointed out in every direction.

Last, there was a boy with a skin as pale as mine. He had beautiful bronze ruffled hair, which looked as if he just got out of the bed. His lips were perfect and as I looked at his eyes they were beautiful . Green. Very green. Like a forest.

_WHAT? But that are Alice, Emmet and Edward!_

"So Isabella, you decided to sneak up on us," little Edward said with his voice without any hints of child-like tones in it. He had spoken to me last night with that same voice.

"You know what we do with people who sneak up on us Bella? " Emmet said.

"We punch them," Edward said.

"We kick them," Alice said.

"And we do allot of other thing that hurt, so they will never do it again," Edward said. They all began to come closer.  
But not fast.  
No, they took their time. Like I was a pray and they were the hunters.

_I have to get out of here!_

I jumped to my feet and began to run. Run as hard and fast as I could.

I heard them behind me, also running.

"Isabella!" Edward voice shouted behind me.

_Was he that close?_

"Bella!"

I just kept on running. By now, I was panting loudly and my heart was beating aggressively against my ribs. And I was crying.

Hard.

Suddenly, two arms surrounded me, holding me tightly to his chest. I could sense it was Edward because of the way he felt and smelled. For a moment, I felt safe, but then I remembered what happened and began fighting him off.

"Bella wake up!"

_I'm already awake, Dickward_!

"Bella, please wake up it's just a dream!"

_I'm not that stupid !_

"Please just try, for me."

_Ok, I'll try so you can see that I'm already awake!_

I slowly opened my eyes and as Edward had said : it was just _a dream._

Tears were still rolling down my cheeks and Edward wiped them away with his thumbs.

"Shush Bella, I will protect you" He ensured me and he slowly rocked us back and forth.

His words angered me.

"Oow so you are going to protect me from you?"

He hold me tighter to his chest. " Bella I will never hurt you again, I know you don't believe me.." He sighed " I know you don't believe me but I am going to do everything I can to win and earn your trust and love"

_What? _

"Edward, you HATE me, You have hated me since the first time you saw me and you…"

He cut me off. "Isabella, I've never hated you, on the contrary. I fell in love with you the first day I saw you" I buried my face in his shoulder.

_That are just words._

"You fell in love with me? Nice way of showing that Dickward! Seriously Edward what were you thinking! Now let go off me so I can leave!"

He started trembling around me so I looked up at his face.

_Oh no! What did I do? _

His expression was extremely painful. He wasn't crying. But he looked like he was having a inner battle and it was tearing him apart. He was just staring in the distant. It was extremely painful to watch.

"Edward, never mind. You don't have to tell me! Please don't do this!"

Edward didn't respond. But just kept on staring off in the distant. I became still in his arms.

_This isn't healthy. What should I do ? Call Carlisle! _

I broke free from Edward's arms and grabbed Edward's bathrobe from it's hanger on the bathroom door. I ran from the room and called Carlisle name.

"CARLISLE" I screamed although it was hard because I was sobbing violently.

"Isabella? What's wrong?" He screamed back from downstairs sounding really concerned.

"Ed…Ed… Ward I think I've done something bad" I screamed back and sunk to the ground.

_I cant have this, please let him be ok! If anything happened to him it is all my fault._

All my Fault!

I fellt how Carlisle rushed by me. And after that I heard two other pairs of feet. I didn't look up.

Suddenly someone was stroking my hair.

" Hey Bella, its okay, it isn't the first time it ever happened"

_Alice._

"Alice, I'm so so sorry" and I began crying again.

"shush Bella, It's a thing Edward does to protect himself for painful things, it isn't your fault and he'll snap out of it in a few minutes"

_Painful things? But I didn't hit him or something did I ?_

"Alice, I didn't hit him!" I said as she came to sit next to me.

" Oow I know, And even if you did he could handle it believe me, when I said painful things I meant mentally painful things…"

I looked at her with a questioning look.

"Well, when our parents died he… uhh…. Sat like that for days and when you left forks when we were younger"

It felled like she bitchslapped me across the face.

"Alice I didn't meant to do that.."

"Bella, its not your fault" she sighed " You see Edward has the most issues because he basically took care of me and Emmet although Emmet was older" She looked like she was deep in thoughts " You should have seen him the first few months with Carlisle and Esme…" She trailed off.

I was deeply in thoughts so I didn't respond at first.

"Alice why was Edward so mean in the beginning ? I still don't get it….?"

Alice giggled.

_Why is she giggling? _

"Well Emmet and I have a theory about that, We think he has had a crush on you since the moment he saw you! He always came home complaining about how you smelled so nice and how your skin was too soft to be truth!"

_Well that was… interesting._

"Alice, I think I've made a fool of myself enough for the both of us so stop!" I heard Edward snap at her from the distance.

Alice just kept on laughing and walked downstairs.

"Jazz are you coming?" She yelled.

"Yeah babe" Jasper yelled from Edwards room. After a few seconds Jasper and Carlisle came out of Edwards room. The both offered me shy smiles as they descended down the stairs.

I walked into Edwards room feeling really shy. He was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. I slowly walked up to him and sat down next to him.

" Bella" he began " I'm sorry to inform you that you cant go home because of the weather. If you'd like you can sleep in Alice's room or Rosalie's and you don't even have to look at me for the rest of your stay here"

_What? No! _

"Edward why?

"You don't want me and if you'll stay.. I'll only get my hopes up and I wont be able to control myself so its better if you leave.."

He said all of that without even looking at me.

"But Edward I do want you, Its just complicated and please just give me time ok? "

Edward looked up. Doubt was written all over his face.

"You.. you.. want m-me?"

"yes, I do Edward "

He sighed relieved.

I wrapped my arms around him so I was hugging him sideways. I sighed. He leaned into my touch for a few minutes until my stomach began growling. I , _off course_, blushed.

"I've made breakfast for you.." Edward said.

"Hmmm..?"

"I woke up earlier and I made breakfast for you and came back upstairs but then you had that nightmare so I put the tray on the nightstand over there" He pointed to a nightstand with a tray on it which was filled with lots and lots of food " and I just forgot about it, I'm sorry…"

"No need to apologize" I said with a grin and sprang free from his arms and grabbed the tray and laid it on the bed between us. I turned and tucked my feet under myself. Edward did the same and grinned at me. It didn't really reach his eyes…

_Well I have to change that soon if I have to stay here for a long period of time._

"Lets see what you've made shell we?" I said while rubbing my hands together. I looked down at the tray. There were pancakes, eggs, sausages, fruit, whipped cream, syrup and chocolate sauce for over the pancakes. Also there were varieties of drinks to choose from.

_Wow! He didn't make that all by himself now did he? _

"Edward? Did you make that all by yourself?" I asked.

'Uhm… yes" he scratched behinds his ears. The movement made his arm muscles ripple and my attention went to his torso.

_No shirt! HELELUJAH ! _

"I didn't know what you'd like so I just cooked what I could.." he said.

I didn't really respond because I was to busy eye-raping Edward.

What ? you think its weird that I would choose for eye-raping Edward instead of pancakes with whipped cream and chocolate sauce?**_ WAIT A MINUTE!_** _Whipped cream and chocolate sauce?_

_Hmmm…._

* * *

**(A/N) so i will go on vacation to italy the second of juli! yay im excited! i will try to post another chapter before i leave...**

****  
****  
****  
********  
******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX********XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**************

**That are allot of xxx -es lol ! **

**Aaaaaw yeah recomandation time **! **Good at it** by **Svaler**


End file.
